Cette nuit au bord de l'eau
by moonchilds
Summary: Hors série n°2: Hijo de la luna


**Salut ! Me revoici pour un nouveau hors série !   
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message !   
**  
Hijo de la luna:  
Moonchild  
  
" Idiot qui ne comprend pas   
  
La légend' qui comme ça   
  
Dis qu'une gitane   
  
Implora la lune   
  
Jusqu'au lever du jour   
  
Pleurant elle demandait   
  
Un gitan qui voudrait   
  
L'épouser par amour "  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu chantes Odrade ?  
  
La jeune fille détacha son regard du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et se tourna vers Alexane qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment du Poudlard express les bras pleins de friandises- elle était allé voir la dame au chariot -.   
  
- Un air qui me trotte dans la tête, répondit elle, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.  
  
- Continue, fit la brune, je trouve ca beau.  
  
" Tu auras ton homme, femme brune,   
  
Du ciel répondit la pleine lune,   
  
Mais il faut me donner   
  
Ton enfant le premier   
  
Dès qu'il te sera né "   
  
Remus sourit, assis à la fenêtre de son dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor, il pouvait voir des diligences se rapprocher du château. Les élèves rentrés chez eux pour fêter Noël revenaient…ELLE aussi.  
  
Détournant le regard, il avisa deux cartes de voeux posées près de lui  
  
_Le 24/12/1975  
  
Mon chéri,  
  
Ton père et moi sommes déçus que tu ne viennes pas à la maison pour Noël mais nous respectons ta décision qui est d'autant plus honorable que tu restes pour tenir compagnie à ton ami.  
  
Nous espérons que le cadeau que nous joignons à cette carte te plairas.  
  
Reçois tout nos voeux  
  
Joyeux Noël  
  
Tes parents qui t'aiment  
  
_Remus rejeta la carte de sa mère, il savait très bien que pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait n'était vrai, pas un seul. Il voyait le soupir de soulagement de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette lettre disant qu'il restait à Poudlard. En dépit tout de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner elle rejetait depuis toujours la part de lui qu'elle n'avait pas conçu, cette moitié de lui qui le transformait en ce qu'il n'était pas : le loup garou .   
  
" Celle qui pour un homme   
  
Son enfant immole,   
  
Bien peu l'aurait aimé.   
  
Lune tu veux être mère   
  
Tu ne trouve pas l'amour   
  
Qui exauce ta prière   
  
Dis moi lune d'argent   
  
Toi qui n'as pas de bras   
  
Comment bercer l'enfant ."  
  
_Le 29/12/1975  
  
Remus,  
  
Ces derniers jours se sont plutôt bien déroulés mais pas un n'a passé sans que je ne pense à toi. La vérité c'est que tu me manques terriblement. Ce sera bien la première fois que j'attend la rentrée avec impatience ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. D ans quelques jours je serais à Poudlard et je pourrais enfin te voir !  
  
Cette boite a musique que tu m'as offert pour Noël est magnifique et j'en prend grand soin ! Curieusement sa mélodie m'est familière, elle me rappelle un air que ma mère me chantait quand j'était plus petite...  
  
Te rappelles tu de cette étoile que tu m'as montré - celle appartenant à la constellation de la lyre- ?Je la vois depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, on dirait qu'elle me fait un clin d'oeil.  
  
Crois tu que se serait sage de lui confier un message pour toi ?  
  
A défaut de message, elle t'envoie le plus tendre de mes baisers.  
  
Tendrement à toi  
  
Odrade  
  
_Odrade lui faisait confiance, comment réagirait si elle l'apprenait ? Sûrement très mal...  
  
Il chassa rapidement ces sombres pensées de son esprit, elle serait bientôt là et ce qu'elle ignorait ne comptait pas.  
  
" Lune tu veux être mère   
  
Tu ne trouve pas l'amour   
  
Qui exauce ta prière   
  
Dis moi lune d'argent   
  
Toi qui n'as pas de bras   
  
Comment bercer l'enfant "  
  
Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué, fit simplement Odrade avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés  
  
- A moi aussi, murmura Remus en l'attirant à lui  
  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, silencieux.   
  
Caressant machinalement ses bras nus, Remus remarqua qu'elle portait autour du cou, une petite clef accrochée à une chaîne.  
  
- C'est la ...  
  
Odrade l'interrompit d'un sourire et disparu, revenant quelque minutes plus tard avec la boite à musique.  
  
Remus retira lui même la clef du cou de la jeune fille et l'introduisit dans la serrure.  
  
Le couvercle s'ouvrit de lui même et une petite fée s'éleva de quelque centimètres, tandis qu'une mélodie se répandait dans la pièce.  
  
" Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit,   
  
De joie aussi la lune s'arrondit   
  
Et lorsque l'enfant pleure   
  
Elle décroît pour lui faire   
  
Un berceau de lumière "  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, sur la terrasse de la tour, la nuit était tombée.  
  
Odrade observait les étoiles et se souvint alors de quelque chose  
  
- Dis moi, souffla t elle en se tournant vers lui, tu as reçu mon baiser ?  
  
- Non, j'attend toujours, répondit il avec un sourire malicieux  
  
Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans son dos, la caressant sous son chemisier  
  
- Si tu me le donnais en personne ? proposa t il  
  
Odrade eu un petit rire. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
  
L'attirant à elle, ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard complice de Véga, la tisseuse.   
  
" Et lorsque l'enfant pleure   
  
Elle décroît pour lui faire   
  
Un berceau de lumière   
  
Lune tu veux être mère   
  
Tu ne trouve pas l'amour   
  
Qui exauce ta prière   
  
Dis moi lune d'argent   
  
Toi qui n'as pas de bras   
  
Comment bercer l'enfant  
  
Hijo de la luna. "  
  
Fin  
  
**Voilà ! C'est fini !  
  
Comment avez vous trouvé ?  
  
En fait j'ai eu cette idée grâce à Titou (ne prend pas ce regard étonné ! Ca m'est venu en lisant ta dernière review pour alternative ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir !)  
  
Au fait ! Je voulais que vous sachiez, je ne considère pas que la mère de Remus n'aime pas son fils, c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à accepter le loup garou qui est en lui.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
  
Info : j'ai utilisé les paroles de la chanson " Hijo de la luna " du groupe Mecano**

**Vega est une étoile qui se trouve dans la contellation de la lyre, elle est visible dans l'hémisphère nord (mias je doute qu'on puisse l'observer depuis la grande bretagne...)  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Titou : merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil ! J'espère que cette fois ci tout le monde comprend !  
  
Iris : kissou ! ca m'a fait plaisir que tu me laisse un message ! ! !  
  
Bise à tout le monde  
  
Vous voyez le petit bouton violet tout en bas ? Il m'a confié qu'il adorerait que vous lui rendiez visite. Ca lui ferait un énooooooorme plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Alors s'il vous plaît, pensez à me laisser un message ! **


End file.
